The Break-Up Plan
by Iris Evergreen
Summary: Naruto is tired of his supposed 'relation ship' with Sasuke and is ready for a break up. But unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke can be quite the clingy bastard when he wants to be and unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto can be quite the evil mastermind when he wants to be as well.


_**This is the story I had mentioned. I thought it would be best to post it here as well. But I am seriously confused on who to pair up with Naruto after the break up. Any suggestions will be nice.**_

 _ **in case none of you knew, I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

 _ **THE BREAK-UP PLAN**_

* * *

It wasn't really all that hard to figure out. The bastard didn't even try to hide the evidences of his 'activities', because he thought that his lover was too blinded by adoration to actually take notice, not mention that Naruto was always perceived as a fool by Sasuke, no matter how many times he proved that he wasn't. So Sasuke was not really that worried, about his lover discovering his cheating ways.

Naruto knew. Like I said, wasn't all that hard to figure it out. Of the six years they have been together, Sasuke has been cheating since the third year.

Naruto found out from the beginning, very easily. He was smart; no matter what Sasuke thought. Sakura boasted about it to Ino, and he had heard it very well. Ino was disappointed, but to Ino, her best friend mattered more, so Naruto was never told. Not that it was necessary, but she could've told.

He was in denial. Even when he knew, he refused to believe it. One day he saw it with his own eyes and really, denial wasn't exactly possible after that. Naruto, heartbroken, but still madly in love, confronted Sasuke and Sasuke called him an idiot for doubting their 'love'. Sasuke kept on lying and Naruto kept enduring. For a year, the lies and cheating continued and finally Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Not when Sasuke started cheating on Naruto with other woman as well, and they kept going at it even after Lee and Sakura started dating. It was sure that the bastard had no intention of changing.

Naruto and Sasuke had been a couple since high school. Naruto Namikaze; son of the famous singer Kushina Namikaze and the business tycoon Minato Namikaze; sole heir to the Namikaze fortune and Sasuke Uchiha; second son of the famous actress Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha head of the Uchiha corps.

The dream couple; that's what they were called.

Now at 23, Naruto was a one of the top fashion designers and singer. Multi talented and meant to take over the Namikaze group once his father retires. Naruto had the natural charm and charisma of a leader. He was a very kind person and despite his naïve appearance, he was a cunning fox.

And while Sasuke Uchiha became an actor, his older brother Itachi took over the Uchiha corps. Itachi was a just man, Naruto knew. Naruto was good friends with him. And he was glad that Itachi became the head of the Uchiha corps, with the Uchiha-Namikaze merger coming up.

Two years of Sasuke's cheating and Naruto was tired. He was no longer angry at the bastard, simply because he didn't care anymore. Don't take him wrong it wasn't that he approved of Sasuke's cheating ways or still loved the bastard despite it; he was not that naïve; he simply didn't care because he was tired of the wallowing.

He would've broken up with the bastard a long time ago had it not been for the fact that a break up would mean lots of other people hounding him looking for a chance with the 'heartbroken' Naruto. It would also mean him being the centre of attention for a long time, not that he already wasn't. So until he either find someone who he could love again, or Sasuke choose to break up or Naruto himself finds it too tiring to keep up the façade; Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze shall remain a couple in front of the media.

Naruto had already told his parents and some good friends; like Itachi (who was disappointed in his brother), Mikoto and Fugaku (both disgusted and ashamed at what their son had done), Kyubi Uzumaki (a cousin from his mother's side and a very good friend), Lee (a dear friend and he deserved to know as well; the sole reason that he broke up with Sakura), Hinata and Neji Hyuga (rising stars in acting with Neji rivaling Sasuke with his skills. Both had been discouraged by their traditional family from the field of acting and had found solace and comfort in Naruto. Who encouraged them and helped them reach their current position), Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake (both were his childhood caretakers and teachers, Iruka had taught him academics and proper conduct, while Kakashi was his martial arts teacher. Kakashi had also taught Sasuke and was pretty disappointed at how the boy turned out)

and last but not least Gaara Namikaze and his siblings Kankuro and Temari (They were also Naruto's cousins, from his father side and the four of them had grown up together and been through a lot together after their bastard of a father began abusing Gaara for 'killing' his mother where as she had died due to improper care during child birth. It was Minato who stepped in and got the man arrested and had taken all three siblings under his care. They had taken their mother's maiden name of Namikaze and were like Naruto's siblings. Temari was an athlete with Kankuro being a doctor. Gaara was a well known artist with his paintings being sold all across the world for millions and he had also started the Sabaku foundation which helped children all across the world to escape their abusive homes and orphans to find an accepting home. The man still bears the scars from his childhood but was trying to help others escape his sufferings before Minato had shown up).

All in all he was pretty comfortable with things, it was not like he have to act or anything. Sasuke never noticed anything strange as he most of the times ignored Naruto and whenever he came to Naruto in need of some 'love' Naruto had become an expert at avoiding those situations. Lately Naruto found it disgusting to let Sasuke touch him at all, so he went as far as he could to avoid the youngest Uchiha, it's not like Sasuke ever cared.

Sighing and leaning back in his plush leather chair, Naruto decided that he was tired.

There was not really much that he had to do to keep up the façade of their relationship, but still sometimes being referred to as the Uchiha's boyfriend and with Sasuke becoming more interested on the sex (which was the only part of the relationship that Sasuke seems to care about), Naruto thought it would be better to break up (just making it public knowledge, since he never considered that he was in a relationship with the Uchiha anyway) and there was also the fact that the media was taking notice of the lack of public appearance of the couple (since Naruto was always 'busy' when Sasuke wanted to show him off in front of a crowd), it would be better to end it for the sake of preventing any assuming on the part of the public and the media; which might cause some bad rep.

Sasuke was a twisted bastard; he might as well spin a tale of how Naruto was cheating on 'him'. So better he end it than stretch it long and get bad publicity.

He thought about how to end it. In the end he decided it didn't matter. He'll cross that bridge when the time comes.

* * *

 _ **Stay tuned till next time to know what exactly Naruto would do.**_

 _ **If any of you find my writing disappointing, please forgive me, I am not really that talented with writing. I just find it fun to write the ideas that pop into my head at times.**_

 _ **It surprised even me when I got this idea while I was studying calculus, my brain really need to learn how to focus more on studies.**_

 _ **Bye for now folks...**_


End file.
